gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
Character emotional style
Emotions How aware is he of his feelings? Does he have an emotional support system? If so, who? If not why, and is he aware of what is missing? How comfortable is he expressing his feelings? What emotion is he most comfortable with? What emotions make him uncomfortable? Is he capable of expressing feelings in a socially acceptable manner? How does he express his feelings? What defenses does he use to hide his true feelings? How conscious are his defenses? Is he emotionally excitable? Is he patient? Love What is his attitude about love? What are the things that would make him love someone. Describe some of the people he has loved. Is he openly affectionate? How does he express his love? Does he have problems with intimacy? Does he have fears of commitment? What would pose an obstacle to his love? Has he loved someone where there was an obstacle to the love? What would destroy his love for his beloved? Is he aware of his own love? Has he the capacity for healthy relationships? Is he always taking care of others who are less functional and more in need of care taking? Is he repeating an old relationship? Is there something for which he would sacrifice the ones he loves? Do they know it? Has he loved one he shouldn’t? Has he loved an enemy? Has he ever been betrayed? Has he ever lost a loved one? Who would it most hurt him to have abducted, lost, betray him? Has he experienced unrequited love. What happened? How does he respond to the affection of others? Who loves him? What things and places does he loves most, and is there a specific reason? Is there a thing or place he would go to great lengths to preserve? What is his attitude toward that which he desires. Lust-sexuality How does he express and suppress his sexuality. Can he properly control his expression and suppression? What is his sexual orientation? Attitudes toward the opposite sex, attitudes toward same sex. How sexually driven is he? How often does he have sex? Does he find sex satisfying? Why and why not? Does he have any fetishes? Is he dating anyone? Is he in love? What does he find attractive in another person? Describe some of the people he has been attracted to. What does he believe are his own most sexually attractive qualities? Is he a virgin, experienced or promiscuous? does he like sex or not? Is he a good or bad lover? Guilt-ridden or guilt-free. Romantic relationship Is he monogamous? Has he ever abused a mate? How? Has a mate ever abused him? How? Why did any previous relationships fail? What does he expect from the relationship? What does he look for in a lover? How would he imagine the perfect lover? Who is the most unlikely person he could fall in love with? Fear-anxiety-paranoia What is he afraid of? Is it valid fear, or is it a phobia? What does he do when he is frightened? Is he controlled by his fears? How nervous- calm is he? What is his attitude about death? Describe an experience of death he has had. Has he ever killed? Does he have a real understanding of death? to what lengths would he go to preserve himself? How does he feel about his own survival- is it something he contemplates often? What does he view as a threat to his survival? Has his survival ever been threatened? What would be most likely to threaten his survival? At what level would he be willing to exist in order to survive? What would he do to survive? Who and what would he sacrifice? Does he ever take risks? Does he ever take dangerous risks? Does he need a good reason to take a risk? What kind of reason? Is he an adrenaline junkie? -taking risks- Does he seek his adrenaline consciously or unconsciously: does he do things like sports, rock climbing, hang gliding, or does he put himself in places of natural risk, { police work, bill collecting, attack dog training, arguing with aggressive relatives, working with explosives, criminal acts, guns, search and rescue, hunting in a dangerous way, firefighting, poaching, game keeping, keeps dangerous pets, dangerous car or motorcycle, fast or mean horses, bronco busting the hard way, robbing trains, takes emotional risks} What is the worst thing that ever happened to him? What is the worst thing he imagines may happen? What gets him stressed out? Describe a past situation of great stress for him. What does he do to relax? Is he anxious? What are his anxieties? What does he wake up worrying about in the middle of the night? What makes him anxious? How does he respond to anxiety? Is he able to manage his anxiety, if so how? If unmanageable, is it expressed in a hysterical manner or a fixated phobic reaction-like agoraphobia? If he is phobic, what kind? If he gets hysterical is there something most likely to trigger it? How does he escape his fears and anxieties- is he aware of what he is doing? Is he an optimist or a pessimist? What is his brightest view of the future, is it realistic or denial? What is his darkest view of his possible future and how realistic is it? If he has paranoid thoughts, what are they of? {others are sceaming against him, horrible diseases, objects will malfunction and hurt him, bad things will happen to his loved ones,} Is he afraid of growing old, being alone, the unknown, chaos, order, being controlled, being out of control, pain, loss of valued objects, loss of power, loss of control, illness, the emotions of others, his own emotions, being overwhelmed, being empty, abandonment, attachment. What form of insanity does he most fear in himself? What form of insanity does he most fear in others? Is he using defense mechanisms - repression, projection, or denial? Does he use these mechanisms to much, inadequately, inappropriately, unpredictably, explosively, just right? Does he defend against his sexual or aggressive desires? What does he defend against? What does he refuse to think about(denial)? Does he ever feel inadequate? When? Does he cry easily? What would make him cry? What does he find comforting? How does he respond to the fear of others? {Contempt, comfort, stonewall, reject, pity, fear, anger, indifferent.} Anger-aggression What makes him angry? What will make him lose his temper? Anger style {directly, indirectly, exaggerated, unreasonable, hateful, explosive, projected, always late, sulking, festering, tantrum throwing, balanced, inward, melodramatic, cycling, violent, mild, unexpressed, redirected at a minority, picking, bullying, unpredictable, blaming, vengeful, richous, retaliates against imagined wrongs, converts it to depression, incapable of controlling his temper, has a problem showing anger, } How and when does he show his anger indirectly? Is he critical of others? How does he respond to criticism? How does he respond to the aggression of others? {counter aggression, fear, collapse, stonewall, contempt, reject, denigh, indifferent, hysterics, placating} How does he release his aggression? Who does he hate and why? Has he ever solved a problem through violence? Types of aggression from the book with the correct and incorrect responses. Pick his type and his response type. Is he the jealous type? How sensitive is his jealously? How could he be made jealous? How does he express jealousy? Has he ever been mistaken in jealousy? Is he vengeful? What would drive him to revenge? Has he committed revenge in the past? How and why. To what lengths would he go for revenge? What would he sacrifice to revenge himself? Who would he avenge? What would constitute an act worth avenging? Is there a thing or place he would go to great lengths to destroy? appropriately communicates anger to others, holds a grudge? Suspicion Retaliation revenge justice Sense of justice Self directed anger Is he fair when it comes to handling a dispute? Does he tell others when they are responsible for creating a particular problem? What makes him depressed? How often is he depressed? Dominance- submission Does he have a need to dominate or submit to others? How does he express a need to be dominant or submissive? Does he try to control others, to achieve power, why and why does he think he needs to do this? How does he go about it, and how successful is he? How does he feel about authority figures? Who would he view as a valid authority figure, who would he view as an invalid authority figure? What would make him revolt? How would he revolt? Supplication- how does he feel about asking for help. Has he ever had to beg someone for something? Does he like to have decisions made for him? How does he respond when others try to dominate or control him? How does he respond when others try to submit to him? Is he competitive? In what field is he most competitive? - pride Has he rivals- what is his relationship with his rival? Rivalry in what? Does seeing someone else with something make him want it? What people does he feel this way about? What things is he wanting in this way at the moment? How does he feel about power? What kind of power is he most interested in? What would he do for it? What would he sacrifice for it? How does he feel about glory? Does he seek it? What would he regard as glorious? What would he give? Does he have a dominance related desire for reputation? Fame Does his striving for dominance - control stem from fear? What kind of fear - chaos loss death? Is his relationship to power related to sexual feelings? Category:Character thesaurus